


Green too red

by Twinkles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble :3, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkles/pseuds/Twinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a bit jealous when he finds out that Harry used to date his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green too red

**Author's Note:**

> (reelelectricfeel.tumblr.com)

Louis stares up at the celling, lying on his back with his legs tucked in against the outside of bed, since it’s one of those small standard ones. Not to hard or soft, just firm. Reasonable for a dorm bed. He glances up at the few posters Harry taped to the wall over the bed, of his favorite bands, with those impossibly long names Louis had to memorize. Right underneath are a couple of pictures of them together. The one of them in Hawaii - a very tanned version of himself with an arm around Harrys shoulder and Harry, with a dimply smile and wet curls around his face, cuddled up against his side. Beside it is the exact same picture, taken a few seconds later where they both are looking at something behind the camera while laughing. Louis smiles softly. Anne had taken that one, he remembers.

Louis looks down at Harry, lying on his stomach with a book open, a finger following a sentence and mouthing along as he reads the words. Louis eyes flickers down to his very pink lips, which are a cause of distraction 80 percent of the time, then down to their intertwined fingers. The warm feeling inside hits him like a wave. The time they spend apart really do make him appreciate these small moments. He looks up when he feel Harry watching him from the corner of his eye.

“I’m sorry if you're bored” Harry says with his pink bottom lip caught between front teeth and a small frown forming “if I’d known you were driving up here I could of warned you about all this homework” he says and gestures to the books sprawled in a circle around himself.

Louis leans down and kisses him on the cheek. And again because he loves Harrys cheeks. And because it makes him smile like that and those dimples show.  
“I’m fine just being here with you” He says and the corner of his mouth twitch up automatically when Harry beams at him. He gives Louis a quick peck on the lips.

“Awww, you two are adorable” Zayn coos from where he’s sprawled out on the sofa “makes me miss Liam though” He adds, sounding distant and tears his eyes away from them to the TV again.

“I know, right?” Harry says and looks at Louis like he thinks he’s the best thing in the world. Louis squeezes their intertwined fingers in return. Harry closes his eyes for a second and cuddles in to his side. The curls brushes against his chin and the familiar smell of honey shampoo mixed with Harrys cologne is soothing.

Harry keeps reading after he’d given Louis another kiss and an “I love you”. Louis considered himself an quite affectionate person but that’s nothing compared to Harry, he’d soon learnt. Louis turns his head after realizing he’d just kept staring at Harrys face and lets his focus fall on the TV instead, where a film just started. Zayn laughs when the title crosses the screen.

“Oh my god, Harry, Do you remember?” Zayn says and sits up and looks from Harry to the TV with a grin which becomes wider when Harry seems to blush and giggles because apparently he remembers. Louis frowns and looks between them “What?”

Harry shakes his head and his curls fly with the movement.

“When we-“ Zayn begins but Harry interrupts him with a “Nothing” then clears his throat.

Louis sits up and crosses his arms over his chest. He turns to Zayn because Harry doesn’t look like he’s about to talk “Harry and I watched this the night we shagged for the first time” Zayn says over his shoulder then laughs again like it’s comical.

Louis snorts “What?”

Harry sighs beside him and Zayn turns around with a raised eyebrow “We .. erm – Harry?” Zayn looks over at Harry “You haven’t told him?” His eyes widen then he quickly turns to Louis again and holds up a hand “Sorry, mate, didn’t know”

“You slept together?” Louis tries because yeah, It feels just as weird on his tongue as he feels inside. 

Harry’s places a hand on Louis thigh “It.. - we dated” 

“You two” Louis points between them “dated?” 

Louis wasn’t the jealous type. Okay, maybe he was but this was different. When he’d met Zayn for the first time, he’d kind of been a little intimidated from the way they interacted, with the touches and the teasing but that soon disappeared when they’d met up with Liam and Zayn’s looked at him like.. yeah like Harry looked at Louis. He’d found that quite reassuring but to think that their’d actually been feelings there. The now confirmed mutual attraction makes Louis feel agitated. And that he looks like a god damn model isn’t helping either.

Harrys frowns but nods softly “It was during my first year and only lasted three month”

“Three month?” Louis grunts and throws his arms up “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Erm, I didn’t think it was relevant” Harry says and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly

“How’s it not relevant? You’re roommate with your ex while I’m _five_ hours away?” Louis stands up beside the bed. Harry reaches out to tug him down but Louis dodges his hands and walks backwards with his eyes fixed on Harry. Zayn must’ve changed channel because the only sound filling the room is a laugh track which couldn’t be more unfitting but it kind of helps him collect his thoughts for some reason. He tightens his fits on each side of his body and takes a deep inhale “Three month is a long time” 

“It was nothing, Lou” Harry groans and throws his head back in frustration,

“Ouch” Zayn snorts amused from the couch but they both ignore him

“Why didn’t you tell me then?” 

“Maybe because I knew you would react this way” Harry murmurs and Louis roll his eyes

“it was mainly sex anyways” Harry says and shrugs

Louis eyes widen “Wow – trying to make me hit him, Harry?” Louis hisses and walks around in circles.

“Please, Lou – just.. forget it” Harry whines and tugs at his hair. Louis stops and turns to Zayn who’s watching them and sits up straight when the attention is on him “Does Liam know about this?” Louis demands, while tapping his foot on the floor.

“Um, yes?” He says and frowns apologetically.

“That’s just great, Just – “ Louis shakes his head and chews at his bottom lip. He can’t get the imagine of them together out of his head and it makes him want to hit something.

“Lou, I don’t understand why it's such a big deal” Harry climbs out of the bed too stand in front of him with his hands cupping Louis face, forcing their eyes to meet.

It’s silent for a minute just the low sound from the TV “I’m going out for a smoke” Zayn announces somewhere in the background and they both keep looking at each other until they hear the door slam shut.

Louis takes a step back and tries to keep a feet distance. He turns around, fixing his eyes stubbornly on the brown door - he doesn’t need Harrys sulky face to make him feel guilty because he has the right to be upset about this, okay? He lets out a sigh when Harrys arm snake around his waist a few seconds later. He tries to stay still as Harrys soft lips kisses down his neck just the way he likes it. He rests his chin on Louis shoulder “It was a long time ago and it's nothing compared too what I have with you”

Louis tries to keep a straight face but the corner of his mouth twitch at that because Harrys voice is deliciously low next to his ear and that silver tongue never disappoints.

“I love you, Louis - you’re the only one” Harry continues and kisses his neck again. Louis closes his eyes when Harrys lips grazes over the skin there “love you so much” He mumbles and Louis lets out a humming of content,

Then sighs in defeat because for some reason he has trouble staying mad at this boy and Harry seems to know this too because he can feel Harry grin against his skin as he nibbles at his neck. Harrys hands travel up his chest and Louis melts against his touch “Still could’ve told me though” He mumbles.

Harry hug him tightly then kisses his cheek “’m sorry”  
Louis turns around and crushes their lips together.


End file.
